Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve an interaction of a user with a device collection, such as a laptop, a mobile phone, a tablet, and a media server. The user may acquire a variety of devices for the device collection in order to cover the user's interests and tasks, such as editing documents, viewing movies, driving a vehicle, and interacting with friends. Each device may present a computing environment, comprising a set of user accounts and credentials, available and/or executing applications, application configurations and state, documents, media objects, and connections with other devices within and outside the device collection.